Why Do I Fall?
by DarkPearl808
Summary: This is a replacement for One Time Take Over. Read the description for more details. Basically Garfield lives in an apartment with his friend Victor and claims he'll never fall in love, but is it true? FIND OUT! BBRAE 4EVS! WAF
1. Who Is That Girl?

**HEY GUYS! I'm not sure if I'll continue One Time Take Over, as sad as it is. But I'm giving any of you that are interested the permission to continue it yourselves. If you want to, anyway. So here is curtain #2! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **Why Do I Fall?**

Garfield sat on the couch of his apartment, flipping through channels. He share the place with his best friend after graduating college, Victor, who was cooking himself a steak in the kitchen. Garfield was a vegetarian, so he was just having a salad. BB was his nickname because of his video game character user, which was BeastBoy105. Victors, was Cy, because his user was Cyborg68.

"So, BB, you know what tomorrow is?" Victor asked.

"Ugh, don't tall me it's…"

"The city mid summer dance!" he shouted happily, doing a little dance.

"I still don't get how you like this." Garfield said. "It's just a dance. We had plenty of those in school."

"Just a dance, B?" Victor said, stopping and staring. "Aw, your just saying that cuz you never have a date."

"And I don't need one!" he stated. "And in case you haven't noticed, thanks to that little disease, I'm green!"

"Of course you need one, man." His friend said, flipping the steak onto a plate. "You're gonna fall in love someday, whether you like it or not."

"As if that'll ever happen." He said doubtfully.

"Hey, how about we head to the park!" Victor suggested. "I heard there was a sale on that game you really wanted at that store across the street with all the books and games and DVDs."

"Really!" He shouted. "Well, what're we wasting our time her for, let's go! Maybe Dick would join in!"

The two ran out and hopped in Victor's car, which he never let Garfield drive of course. They stopped by Dick Greyson's place to pick him up and headed to the park.

"Ok, BB, we'll be playin' Frisbee right here if you need us." Dick informed him.

"Got it!" He shouted and ran off to the crosswalk, where he crossed the street and walked into 'CJ's Books' which also sold movies and games. He walked past the isles and finally found the half-off game case of Mega Monkey's 4. He picked it up and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. When nothing happened he hugged it and ran to the counter. On the way, though, he bumped into a girl with books stacked up past her head.

"Oh, sorry!" he said and then looked at her. She had soft, pale skin and amethyst eyes that matched her hair perfectly. She wore jean-shorts and violet hoodie with a black raven on it.

"It's fine." She said, snapping him out of his trance. She got to her knees and began picking up some of her books.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered, and stacked the rest. "Do need me to carry them to the counter or anything?"

"No, I can handle it." She replied shyly. She took the books and stood up. "And who may I thank for helping me?"

"Oh…uh…G-Garfield, Garfield Logan." He said. _'Wow, BB'_ He thought _'Smooth.'_ "How about you?"

"Raven Roth." She said. "Well, thanks Garfield. I'd better get going."

"Uh…Yeh! Bye!" he said and left the store, not even realizing he left the game.

 **HOPE THIS MADE A GOOD REPLACMENT FOR ONE TIME TAKE OVER! CYA!**


	2. How Do I Speak?

**HEY GUYS! I really couldn't wait to get the next chapter to this started up. So here it is! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Why Do I Fall?**

Garfield crossed the street and went back to the spot Victor and Dick were playing Frisbee.

"Hey, man!" Victor said when they saw him. "Where's the game? I thought you were gonna bye it."

"What? Oh, that." Garfield replied. He was still thinking about that girl. "I…uh…decided not to get it."

"Whatever, you two don't need to be playin' video games all the time, anyway." Dick said, walking up to them. "Come on, BB. Wanna play?"

"Yeh, sure." He said dazily.

"Somthin' on your mind?" Dick said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You seem really…distracted."

"No, really. I'm fine. It's just…" His voice trailed off.

"C'mon. Let's play. Maybe a game of Frisbee'll get your mind off whatever your thinkin' about." Victor said, throwing the Frisbee at Garfield. He caught it and tossed it back. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

They played for about an hour until Garfield saw the girl sitting on a bench, reading. He stopped everything he was doing and stared at her. The Frisbee hit his head, but he didn't flinch.

"Ok, now we _know_ somethin's up." Dick shouted from the other end of the field. He walked up with Victor. "You can tell us."

"Oh…uh…it's just…in the store I bumped into a girl and there she is." He said staring at her. Victor and Dick looked at each other and then back at Garfield. "She said her name was Raven Roth."

"Oh, I know what this is all about, man." Victor said with a large smirk. "Well? What're yah waitin' for? Go talk to her."

"What?! I mean, last time I bumped into her, but you mean actually _talk_ to her?!" He said, panicking.

"We can tell you like her, BB." Dick added. "There's no denyin' that."

"Ok, maybe I like her a little. So, what?" He said, sitting down on a bench directly opposite from hers, across the field. "It's not like she feels the same. We only just met."

He sighed.

"Don't worry, man. Leave it up to wing-man Cy!" Victor said, posing. "But…uh…where is this girl?"

"She's reading on that bench over there." He said, and without pointing, they could see her. "I just don't know if I can talk to her. We barely talked. I just bumped into her and helped her with her books."

"Alright BB, you asked for it." Victor said, and threw Garfield over his shoulder.

"Dude!" he shouted, struggling in the giant's arms. "Please, don't do what I think your doing!"

"Oh, he's doin' it." Dick said with a large mischievous grin.

"One!"

"Don't do it, Cy!"

"Two!"

"I'll do the laundry!"

"Three!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Victor threw him across the field with all his might. He flew through the air, screaming, and landed in the bush right next to Raven. She jumped and looked at the bush.

"A-are you ok? That must have hurt." She said shyly, pushing away some leaves, so she could see who landed there. "Oh, it's you again. Garfield Logan, right?"

"Y-y-yeh." He dizzily stammered. "H-h-hi, Raven."

"Here, let me help." She held out a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Do you need to lay down?"

"I-I think so." He said, falling on the hard, wooden bench. She gave a small, amused smile.

"So, do you shop in CJ's often?" she asked.

"Yeh. My friend over there…" he pointed to Victor. "and I share an apartment down the road, and this is the closest place around here with reasonably priced video games."

"That's nice." She said. "I live down the other way, on second street."

"Cool." He said and put a hand on his forehead, rubbing the bruise. "Do you like to read here?"

"Yes, it's a calm environment." She replied, closing her eyes. "I've been reading fantasy novels. What kind of books do you read?"

"I don't read much, but usually when I do, I read poetry." He said. He loved poetry. "It's like another world to me, you know? I even write some."

"What do write about?" she asked, more and more curious about this green boy.

"Usually it's just whatever I'm thinkin' about. It's a good way to get things off my mind." He replied. "So, what fantasy books have you read?"

"Just things like Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones, The Hobbit, Harry Potter, and loads more." She said happily.

"Harry Potter? No way! I loved that series!" he said happily. "I have all the books, video games, and collectors items!" he felt a little dorky.

"That's cool. I personally liked Hermione." She said, making him feel not as, much of a geek. "She was a really good character to add."

"Yeh, she's my fav." He replied. "You know, we have a lot in common."

"I suppose we do." She said, giggling lightly.

"Do you…wanna maybe…hang out some time?" he asked nervously.

"Sure!" she replied gleefully. She took out a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

"Thanks!" he said and noticed Victor and Dick calling for him. "I'd better run. See you later!"

"Yeh, see you." She waved, grabbing her books and leaving. "Hope that bruise gets better."

Garfield ran excitedly over to his friends. He danced and cheered.

"I'll take it the conversation went well?" Dick said. Garfield nodded gleefully.

"That means you owe me big time!" Victor added.

"Not quite, Cy." He said, pointing to the bruise.

"Oh, right" Cyborg said. "Let's just go home, ok?"

"Fine by me." He replied. "Hey, Dick, you wanna play Mega Monkeys 4?"

"Didn't you leave that at the store?" he said. Garfield ran to the crosswalk with a flash, leaving his friends laughing.

 **HAHAHAHAHA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! I have plenty of ideas for this, but I still want to hear your advice and ideas to see what you want me to put in it. CYA, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. When Will We Meet Again?

**HEYS GUYS! I'm listening to some love songs right now just to get my BBRAE mood on. ENJOY!**

 **Why Do I Fall?**

"Hi Raven!" Garfield said into the phone.

"Hi Garfield." She replied happily.

"I was just wondering where we're meetin'." He said, although it wasn't the only reason he called.

"Maybe the park again." She suggested. "I've just gotten into some fractured fairy tales. I think you might like them."

"I love fractured fairy tales!" he said with a large smile. "Is seven ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll see you then!" She hung up with a happiness that couldn't leave.

It was the same for him. He ran to his room to pick an outfit. He didn't want to dress _too_ nice, because then it would seem more like a date. So, he then grabbed a pair of grey jeans and a white T-shirt with a game controller on it. He slipped on his purple and black tennis shoes and ran out the door.

"Good luck, BB!" Victor and Dick shouted after him.

"I don't need luck! I was born ready for this!" He shouted back and ran his way to the park. He was too excited to walk.

When he got there he sat on the very same bench they sat upon yesterday. He waited for her to get there.

"Hey, Garfield." She said. He turned to look at her. She was wearing a black shirt with long purple pants. On her feet, were a pair of grey toms. He could now get a closer look at her face without that hood in the way. Her hair covered her ears which had silver, pearl earrings that her friend, Kori Anders, gave her for Christmas.

"I see you brought the books, Raven." Garfield said sweetly, with a soft smile.

"Yeh!" she sat down next to him on the bench and began laying books out. "Do any of these look interesting?"

"Are you kidding me?" These look great!" He said excitedly, scotting over to get a better look. "Rump, A Tale Dark and Grim, Cinder! Wait Cinder?"

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I brought all the ones I had read. I honestly didn't like Cinder much." She admitted nervously.

"Yeah, I read it, too." He replied. "I thought it was a little freaky."

They laughed a little and scooted closer.

"So, all we've talked about so far is the books we like. What about your video games?" she asked. "What kinds do you play?"

"I've got loads. I already told you about the Harry Potter ones, but I also have Spore, Minecraft, All the Mega Monkey's, Scribblenauts, Space Racers, Super Smash Bros, Splatoon, things of that sort." He replied, she seemed more interested.

"I've never played many video games, myself, but I've heard of some of those." She said. "The only time I tried to play was when my friend made me." She chuckled at the memory and looked at him. "I kind of have wanted to try Spore. It offers a good study to evolution. Plus, I can be creative."

"That's what I like about it." He said, leaning back against the bench.

(OW! Sorry. I'm having a little trouble opening a bottle of Gatorade.)

The sun set down over the buildings. They must have talking a while. Stars began to appear. They smiled and looked up at them.

"Guess we've been here longer than we thought, huh?" he said.

"Yeh, I guess we have." She said, giggling lightly.

"So, anyway, you wanna try Spore, right?" he asked to be sure. She nodded and he continued. "We could go to my place and I'll show you how to play."

"I'd like that." She said warmly.

"You want me to pick you up next time?" he asked.

"Maybe, you could just pick me up here. My dad isn't really…a 'people-person'" she said sadly.

"Ok, I wouldn't wanna bother him." He said. "See you here tomorrow."

"Ok, bye, Garfield!" she shouted as she watched him walk away. She sighed happily and headed to the bus stop. When she arrived at her condo, which her father was staying at for the week, she was humming a little tune. Trigon found this fishy.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! CYA!**


	4. What Is Her Life?

**HEY GUYS! Next chapter of Why Do I Fall is here. It's time to add in some action. You ready? You set? LETS GO!**

 **Why Do I Fall?**

She sat down happily on the couch, humming the songs she heard from her phone.

"What's got you so happy?" Trigon said with a bit of venom in his voice. He wasn't who you'd call a 'father'. Bitter, cruel, and heartless was more like it. He had just gotten out of jail and decided he may as well visit his daughter to get the police off his case.

"Huh? Oh…uh…I'm just happy." She replied. "It's this guy, but being the person you are I'm sure you won't want to hear about it."

"I wouldn't want to hear a crush? Are you kidding me?" he questioned her. She knew he was up to something. "If this is a crush then talk now!"

"And why would I do that?!" she said, increasing the volume of her voice. "You'd just make him your next target!"

"Well, I'm a changed man now. You've got to tell me!" He lied.

"Fine! If you're going to be so buggy about it!" She said angrily, and then changed to a more dreamy state as she began to talk about him. "His name's Garfield. A few inches taller than me. He's got pointy ears, a small adorable fang coming out of his lower lip, emerald eyes, forest green hair, and light green skin. He and I are really similar. We've both read a lot of the same books is what I mean. I'm going to his apartment tomorrow. He's going to show me how to play this game called Spore."

"So…you fell for a green gamer? A grass stain? A…" A hand covered his mouth.

"He's sweet, ok?" she said quickly. "And I actually kinda like his color!"

"OK, ok!" he gave up. "Now, could you let me go?"

She realized she was nearly strangling him. She let go and he gasped for air.

"Well, bad dreams, Raven." He said, more venom creeping through than before.

"Hope you fall out of the guest bed. Kori and I'll sleep in my room." She said and walked off to her room. Kori awaited her in there. They had shared the place before her dad butted in.

"Hey Kori." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Raven!" She said happily, hugging her. "How was the date?"

"Woah there! That wasn't a date!" Raven said quickly. Kori looked at her in disbelief. "We only just met!"

"Ok, but I know you like him." She replied. "So how was it?"

"Well, I brought some fractured fairy tales of mine, and loved them! All except Cinder. Which is funny because I hated it, too." She said, giggling. "Then I asked what video games he plays and, boy, does he play a lot. He's picking me up at the park and taking me to his place tomorrow. I'm gonna learn to play Spore."

"That is most wonderful!" Kori beamed.

"I just hop my father doesn't ruin this for me." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Rae. I'll keep him here. Maybe a babysitter would help." She suggested and they burst out laughing. "You should get some rest now. Don't wanna sleep through it."

"Goodnight Kori." Raven said as she drifted off to her dreamland.

"Goodnight, Raven, and good luck." And with that, they both slept peacefully.

When the sun rose, it's light crept up the walls of room, eventually hitting her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and immediately got dressed. Kori was making pancakes. Thank goodness she learned to cook the right way. The last dish she made nearly ate them all.

"Good morning!" she greeted her as she sat at the table. "I suppose you wanna leave before your dad wakes."

"Definitely." She responded.

"Well, here you go then." She placed a small box of pancakes and her book infront of her. "I guessed that much, so I set this up for yah. Now go get 'em tiger!"

"You're like a sister Kori. Thanks!" Raven hugged her friend and left.

When she got to the park she sat down at the pick up spot and waited. She was reading her book, when a large, blue car pulled up in front of her. In the front were Victor and Dick. In the back was Garfield.

"Hey, Rae!" he said happily. "Come on in!"

She sat down next to him, the warm sensation of being called by her nickname evident on her face with a blush.

"So, how far is your place?" she asked.

"Just around the corner, but Cy was pickin' up Dick so they could play some new game in his room. They won't be much a bother. Don't worry." He said.

"Yes, that's totally what we'll be doing." Dick said with a camera behind his back. They were obviously planning on spying.

When they got out of the car, they walked up to room 407.

"Well, here it is." He said, gesturing to the room before him. "It's not really…"

"It's nice." She cut him off. He smiled and pulled out a chair by the computer.

"Here, let's set up your account." He said. She sat in the chair and he pulled up one from the kitchen.

"Um…what do I do?" she asked. The screen was unfamiliar to her. He tapped some keys and the gameplay screen popped into focus.

"Oh…"

"Here," He said. He placed his hand over hers and moved them to the keyboard. She was blushing madly.

They played a long time, laughing at all the strange creatures they made. They ended up with a purple land fish with green arms, legs, and ears.

"That was hilarious!" They both shouted in unison, blushing lightly.

"Hey Rae?" He asked in a serious, but happy tone.

"Yeh Gar?" She asked, the smile not vanishing from her face. He smiled and continued.

"Um…I really like you." He said shyly. Her eyes widened, but then calmed with a fond smile.

"I like you, too." She said. They leaned in, but before their lips could touch she was snatched away by a man unknown to him. Raven's father.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Just so you know, I'm having Ssj Maggie continue One Time Take Over. You've all been really supportive to me! THANKS AND CYA!**


	5. Why Do I Fall?

**HEY GUYS! Are you ready for Action, Adventure, Explosions, and Cool Stuff? Ok, well, maybe not explosions, but there is Romance and Danger! ENJOY!**

 **Why Do I Fall?**

"RAVEN!" Garfield cried at the top of his lungs as the beautiful girl he was about to kiss was captured by the evil clutches of…well…he didn't yet know who this man was. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting her back. "PUT HER DOWN YOU HEARTLESS MANIAC! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?!"

"Hello dear fellow. I am Trigon. What do I want with my daughter?" he asked evilly. Garfield's glare could cut through a fifty foot wide wall of pure gold. "You see, I want her to become more like me. Not her softy mother. And with you around that won't happen."

"GAR…" Raven managed to cry before he shoved a hand over her mouth.

"DON'T WORRY, RAE. I'LL SAVE YOU!" he shouted and lunged at Trigon, but he simply dodged. It went on like that awhile until he finally punched a tooth out of his face and grabbed Raven in his arms while he was distracted. Trigon ran after them. They ran down the street.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Trigon screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER ESC-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Trigon tripped and went tumbling down the hill, hitting his head numerous times. He landed on a patch of cactuses just so happened to be in the middle of the street. The police stood over him. "Looks like your headed back to the slammer after all."

"BB! That was epic!" Victor came running down after the two, along with Dick.

"You really saved the day!" Dick held a thumbs up, accidentally revealing the camera. "Oh! Uh…how did that get there."

Garfield and Raven just burst out laughing. When they finally stopped they wiped the tears from there eyes and looked into each other's. Amethysts to Emeralds. "So…uh…where were we, Rae?"

"I think it was around the kissing scene." She said dreamily. They leaned in closer.

"Then I guess we'd better press play now, shouldn't we?" He said as their lips found each other. About time! They heard Trigon wailing for his mommy as they stuffed him back in the jail truck he had been in too many times before, but they didn't care. They were finally happy. Finally together. Finally more than friends. People on the street watched and cheered as they both thought _'Why do I fall?'_

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! LOVE YOU! CYA!**


End file.
